


Born in Darkness by Cornerofmadness

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Kimbley had a rough start in life but he ended up right where he wanted to be.





	Born in Darkness by Cornerofmadness

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [Born in Darkness by Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151986)  
**Length** : 0:23:50  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Born%20in%20Darkness%20by%20Cornerofmadness.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
